Melman
Melman Mankiewitz '''(also spelt '''Mankiewicz) Giraffe 'is one of the main characters of the madagascar franchise and The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends who is the boyfriend of Gloria. He is a male Giraffe with a crazy personality (he’s a Hypochondriac who is scared of the littlest things that might get him sick and is seen sneezing whenever something happens to him, which is why Gloria is always telling him to cut it out). Appearence Melman is a Tall Giraffe with green eyes and usally dose not wear any clothes (much like most of the group). Melman has brought up this fact during the Madagascar 3 game where he said ”too bad none/most of us don’t wear clothes”. Personality While he tries his very best to be very friendly and loyal to his friends, Melman is a hypochondriac and most of the time he cannot control his hypochondria, which is usually why he ends up having to be tranquilized in order to get him in a calm state. Anything he feels is a threat to his or anyone’s health, evem the littlest things, he will go bonkers and will usually start sneezing uncontrollably while complaining about getting some sort of illness which greatly annoys most of his pals. He is also afraid of heights, which is usually why he can’t tightrope very well and usually needs aid from Gloria. He is also very nervous around Gloria. He dose have his moments of jealous towards another man who he feels might be steeling Gloria away form him, such as Moto Moto in the 2nd Madagascar film. He became one of Hallie’s regular patients in the clinic and is currently in therapy for his mental issues. Trivia * Melman is one of the original members of the TCLOTTAFs animal group, meaning that he’s been with the group since the very beginning of TCLOTTAFs. * Melman is one of the 2 giraffes in the TCLOTTAFs group, the other one being Gina. * Melman is currently tied with Angela for being one of the most craziest and wackiest members in the TCLOTTAFs animal group. Melman is a hypochondriac and Angela has mental issues involving phrases or little things she hates that make her go nuts. * Together, Melman and Gloria make up “[[Meloria/Gloriman|'Meloria/Gloriman]]”. * for the fans who like him to be with Gina instead, you get “[[Ginman/Melina|'Ginman/Melina']]”. * Melman has been a hypochondriac since he was a little giraffe. * according to the Trivia page for Melman on the madagascar wikia website, Melman actually has a last name, which is “Mankiewitz“. ** his last name is also spelt “Mankiewicz“. * Some people like to call him “Mel” for short. * Melman was originally going to be an Okapi during production, but filmmakers decided that his personality better suited that of a Giraffe, so this was the final concept that we know him as. * his age nor DOB has not yet been confirmed. Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Giraffes Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Adults Category:Characters with jobs Category:Characters with medical conditions